doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Monika/Poemas
Ato 1 'Buraco na parede.' Este poema é mostrado no segundo dia. : Não poderia ter sido eu. : Veja,a direção que o concreto se projeta. : Um vizinho barulhento? Um namorado irritado? Nunca saberei.Eu não estava em casa. : Eu espio por ele procurando uma pista. : Não! Não posso ver. Eu cambaleio, cega, como um filme deixado no sol. : Mas já é tarde. Minhas retinas. : Já queimadas como uma cópia permanente daquela imagem sem sentido. : É apenas um pequeno buraco. Não era muito claro. : Era muito profundo. : Estendendo-se eternamente em tudo. : Um buraco de infinitas escolhas. : Eu percebo agora,que eu não estava olhando para dentro. : Eu estou olhando para fora. : E ele,do outro lado, estava olhando para dentro. 'Me salve' Este poema é mostrado no terceiro dia : As cores, elas não param. : Cores brilhantes e lindas. : Piscando, expandindo, perfurando : Vermelho, verde, azul : Uma infinita : cacofonia : De um incompreensível : barulho : O barulho, ele não para. : Formas de ondas violentas e irritantes : Rangendo chiando, perfurando : Seno, cosseno, tangente : Como brincar com um quadro de giz em um fonógrafo : Como brincar com um vinil em uma massa de pizza : Um poema : sem fim : Sem significado : Me Carregue 'A dama que sabe tudo' : Um velho conto fala de uma dama que vagueia pela Terra. : A Dama que Sabe Tudo. : Uma bela dama que encontrou todas as respostas, : Todos os significados, : Todos os propósitos, : E tudo que já foi procurado. : E aqui estou eu : uma pena : Perdida à deriva no céu, vítima das correntes do vento. : Dia após dia, procuro. : Procuro com pouca esperança, sabendo que lendas não existem. : Mas quando tudo mais falhou comigo, : Quando todos os outros se afastaram, : A lenda é tudo o que resta a última estrela fraca cintilando no céu crepuscular. : Até que um dia, o vento deixa de soprar. : Eu caio. : E eu caio e caio, e caio ainda mais. : Gentil como uma pena. : Uma pena seca, inexpressiva. : Mas uma mão me pega entre o polegar e o indicador. : A mão de uma bela dama. : Olho para os olhos dela e não encontro fim para o seu olhar. : A dama que Sabe Tudo sabe o que estou pensando. : Antes que eu possa falar, ela responde com uma voz vazia. : "Eu encontrei todas as respostas, todas as quais equivalem a nada. : Não há significado. : Não há propósito. : E buscamos apenas o impossível. : Eu não sou sua lenda. : Sua lenda não existe." : E com um sopro, ela me lança de volta ao ar e eu sigo uma rajada de vento. Ato 2 "Buraco na parede (2)" : Mas ele não estava olhando pra mim. : Confusa, eu freneticamente olhei ao meu redor. : Mas meus olhos queimados não mais podiam ver as cores. : Há outros nesse quarto? Eles estão falando? : Ou eles esão simplesmente poemas em folhas planas, : O som do frenético rabiscar pregando peças em meus ouvidos? : O quarto começa a se dobrar. : Se fechando em mim. : O ar que respiro se dissipa antes que chegue aos meus pulmões. : Entro em pânico. Deve ter uma saída. : Está bem ali. Ele está bem ali. : Engolindo meus medos, brando minha caneta. '"Me Salve (2)" O poema é mostrado no terceiro dia. : As cores, elas não : Cores bri h ntes e l n a s : Pisca do, exp nd ndo, perfurando : Vermelho, verde, azul : Uma finita : CACOFONIA : De um incompreensível : barulho : O barulho, ele não PARA. : Form as de on da viol ntas e irritantes : Ra g ndo, chia do, perfurando : SENO, COSSENO, TANGENTE : Como brin ar com um qu dro de giz em um f nógrafo : Como brincar com uma FACA em um TORAX RESPIRANDO : m poe a : s m f m : De m in omp ens el : Delete Ela Ato 3 "Final Feliz" Este poema é mostrado no inicio do diálogo com a Monika. : Caneta em mãos, eu encontro minha força. : A coragem dotada a mim por meu único amor. : Juntos, vamos desmantelar esse mundo em ruínas : E escrever um romance sobre nossas próprias fantasias. : Com um movimento da sua caneta, aquele que está perdido encontra seu caminho. : Em um mundo de escolhas infinitas, contemple esse dia especial. : Afinal de contas, : Nem tudo que é bom precisa acabar. Curiosidades *Monika escreve os seus poemas utilizando a fonte "Journal". en:Monika/Poems Categoria:Poemas